Nezávislost
by etsurin
Summary: vím, že na tohle už bylo napsáno tisíc fanfikcí, ale chtěla jsem si napsat i něco svého vycházím ze zápisků z gymplu, kde jsme měli opravdu dobrého učitele. Spoléhám na to, že nám neříkal nic špatně (a že jsem si to špatně nezapsala), ale o nějakou historickou přesnost tu stejně tak úplně nejde


„Artie.." začal světlovlásek opatrně. Pozoroval odraz svého obličeje v šálku s čajem, který dostal od staršího.  
„Ano?" tázavě zvedl hlavu od papírů, které si soustředěně pročítal.  
Alfred pod stolem zaťal ruku v pěst. Druhou nervózně poťukával na stole.  
_Říkal jsi, že si může navzájem pomáhat, ale ve skutečnosti mě jenom využíváš. Nechci živit tvoje vojáky. Nechci platit za tvou válku. Nechci, abys mi zvyšoval daně. A ten čaj je pěkně hnusnej._  
Pak se zhluboka nadechl a zeptal se: „Jak jde válka s Francisem?"  
„Docela dobře," zabručel. „Ne tak, jak bych si přál, ale stejně, už nás nebude obtěžovat," usmál se.  
„Hm."  
„Děje se něco?" Odložil papíry stranou a pozorně se na něj zadíval.  
„Nic," zašeptal trpce. Napil se vychladlého čaje. Zašklebil se nad jeho chutí a rychle zase šálek odložil. Arthur vstal, přešel k němu a pohladil ho po jemných vlasech v domnění, že ho to utěší. Na malého Alfreda to fungovalo.  
„Chápu, že se bojíš." Překvapeně k němu vzhlédl.  
„Ale já se přece-"  
„To je v pořádku. Nenechám Francise, aby mi tě vzal, Alfie," přerušil ho. „Pošlu sem víc vojáků, stejně jsem to tak plánoval. Nemusíš mít strach."  
Sklonil hlavu a kousl se do rtu.  
„Já nechci… abys sem posílal vojáky," vysoukal ze sebe. Znovu se usmál a přejel mu hřbetem ruky po tváři.  
„To je v pořádku. Nerozumíš tomu. Ale ty se nemusíš o nic strarat, já tě ochráním."  
_Ty jsi ten, co ničemu nerozumí…_  
Vzhlédl k němu, pootevřel ústa, ale vyšel mu z nich jen podivný vzdech.  
S každým nádechem si sliboval, že mu všechno řekne.

A jednoho dne to skutečně udělal. Šálek shodil na zem a ten se rozbil na několik kusů. Křičel, křičel dlouho a nahlas, a Arthur na něj jen zaskočeně zíral. Že řev nebude to nejlepší řešení, si uvědomil, až když přestal. Cítil, jak mu srdce bije jako splašené. Ani si přesně nepamatoval, co všechno mu řekl.  
„Já...jen chci, abych mohl taky o něčem rozhodovat," vydechl. Bezradně sledoval, jak druhému ztuhly rysy. Otočil se k mladšímu zády a klidnými kroky přešel k oknu.  
„Když se neumíš ani ovládat, tak můžeš těžko o něčem rozhodovat," ozval se chladně.  
„Art...," začal tiše, ale pak zmlkl. Sklouzl pohledem k letokruhům na lakovaném stole. Proč si tak hrozně vyčítá? Jen mu řekl, co si myslí. Možná příliš nahlas, ale přesto... Nebylo na tom nic špatného. Tolik si tuhle chvíli představoval. Měl ho vyslechnout, měl ho pochopit. Rozhodovali vy spolu a všechno by bylo v pořádku. Místo toho seděl na místě, neschopný se pohnout nebo cokoliv cokoliv říct. Věděl, že už se to nedá vrátit zpátky. A stejně doufal, že se starší otočí, usměje se a pohladí ho po hlavě. Tak jako vždycky. A všechno bude v pořádku. Už se stmívalo, když se k němu obrátil. Alfred na něj s nadějí pohlédl, ale on opustil místnost, aniž by o světlovláska zavadil pohledem.

Už se úplně se setmělo, když se konečně pohnul. Rozřeseně došel k oknu, u kterého stál předtím Athur. Chvíli pozoroval jasný měsíc, pak opřel hlavu o chladné sklo a zavřel oči.  
Jistě, že mu nerozumí. Nikdy ho ne chápal. Ani se nesnažil. Možná...možná bude lepší, když bude sám.

Na září vanul překvapivě studený vítr. Ze zatažené oblohy padal déšť tak jemný, že téměř nebyl vidět. Pevně svíral v rukou kus špinavé potrhané látky, vlajky, na kterou byl tak hrdý. Naproti němu stál Arthur, rudou uniformu zamazanou od bláta. Bez pohnutí si zírali do očí. Alfred měl za sebe svoji armádu, ta druhá se pomalu vzdalovala.  
Zůstal tam už jen Arthur. Nechtěl odejít. Nechtěl se ho vzdát. Věděl, že prohrál, ale takhle to přece nemohl nechat. Nemohl... Alfred sám nepřežije. Neporadí si bez něj. Někdo ho musí chránit. _On_ ho musí chránit. Téměř neznatelně pohnul nohou, chtěl udělat krok k němu, nějak to napravit. Přece to ještě může vrátit zpátky.  
Pak zatřásl hlavou. Nesměl ho nechat vyhrát. Za žádnou cenu. Zvedl mušketu a zamířil na něj. Mladší zalapal po dechu. Hlaveň se třásla, ale stále zvládl mířit mu na obličej. Za Alfredem se ozvaly rozčilené hlasy.  
„Nevíš, co děláš. Nenechám tě jít. Nedokážeš nic sám, musel jsi dokonce prosit o pomoc Francise. * A ani jsi se mi nemohl postavit přímo. Potřebuješ mě," řekl pevně, ale zbraň se mu v rukou třásla čím dál víc. Několik vteřin vládlo absolutní ticho. Nakonec ji sklopil a zadíval se na něj zmučeným pohledem.  
„Opravdu si myslíš, že bych tě někdy dokázal střelit?" hlesl a sklopil hlavu. Pak si odepnul meč a podal ho mladšímu. **

S pootevřenou pusou těkal pohledem ze vzdalujícího Arthura na meč jeho rukou. Než vůbec dokázal zpracovat, co se v posledních pár minutách stalo, ztrácela se už rudá uniforma v dálce. _Vyhrál. Je volný. Konečně._ Na tváři se mu svítil vítězný úsměv, když se otáčel směrem ke svým mužům a triumfálně zvedl Arthurův meč nad hlavu. Ozval se jásot. _Je to pravda. Je volný!_ Přivřel oči, zvrátil hlavu k obloze a nechal padat drobné kapky deště padat na obličej. Po chvíli se otočil směrem k pobřeží. Už se mu ztratil z dohledu.  
„…Artie?" hlesl. Meč se šplouchnutím dopadl na zem k promáčené vlajce.  
„Artie!"

* ~ posily od Francie (jejich loďstvo odřízlo Británii od zásobování) a Nizozemí, finančně je podporovalo ještě Španělsko  
~ v té době se bojovalo tak, že proti sobě nastoupily dvě armády a stříleli do sebe, v čemž byli Britové neporazitelní. US si uvědomovali, že takhle by nezvítězili, a zvolili taktiku rozdělení na menší skupinky- část jich byla v poli a část střílela do britské armády ze strany  
** při kapitulaci předal generál Cornwall osobně meč do rukou Washingtona


End file.
